


Help Me Forget

by UntamedCarebear



Series: Let Me Help [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional!Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's safe back at Camelot but he can't stop thinking about what happened while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than planned because I got distracted...again. Anyway! Here is the final installment of the Let Me Help series!
> 
> I seem to have a thing for helpless emotional Merlin.

They had found Merlin.

About two hours after splitting up Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine had found a cave and after some exploring had found the sorceress that had attacked Arthur and Merlin before. Gwaine had ventured further into the cave while Arthur and Lancelot took care of the sorceress.

As Gwaine walked through the cave he heard a scream. Running toward the sound, he soon found a room with Merlin slumped against a wall unconscious. "Merlin!" Gwaine knelt on the floor in front of Merlin. "Merlin, can you hear me?" He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and shook him gently but he didn't wake. He moved toward the entrance of the room and called out the Arthur. "Arthur! I found him!"

Gwaine moved back to Merlin to check on him but it looked like he was still unconscious. He started checking for any signs Merlin had been tortured but he looked fine, just a lot paler than normal. 

He heard footsteps at the door and grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to attack but relaxed when Lancelot walked in. "Is he ok?" Gwaine moved aside when Lancelot knelt in front of Merlin. "He seems fine but he won't wake up" Lancelot grabbed Merlin's face and titled his head up. "Merlin? Can you hear me?" Suddenly Merlin started screaming like he was pain. "Merlin!" 

Both Gwaine and Lancelot started searching Merlin looking for what was causing him pain when Arthur walked in, bloody sword at his side. "What's wrong with him?" Before either Knight could answer Merlin started whimpering. "Merlin! Whats wrong?" Lancelot started rubbing his lover's cheeks with him thumbs. What was causing the warlock pain? 

"Relax Merlin, you're safe, the sorceress is dead" Arthur walked over and lifted his sword and swung at the chains holding his menservants arms, releasing him. He slumped forward into Lancelot arms and the older knight wrapped his arms around him. "I've got you now Merlin, you're safe" He murmured into the warlocks ear before he suddenly started screaming again. That's when he noticed the chains around Merlin's ankles, looking closer Lancelot saw the runes on them. "Arthur, I think its the chains on his ankles that are causing him pain" 

Arthur hit the chain with his sword, breaking them. Merlin seemed to visibly relax a little once the chains were off of him and Lancelot sighed in relief. "We need to get him to Gaius quickly" Arthur sheathed his sword. "Lancelot, you and I will ride back to Camelot, Gwaine, you go find the other knights and return to Camelot"  
\-----  
Merlin could hear voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt weak and let out a small groan as he slowly started waking up. He could feel a soft mattress under him but he couldn't figure out where he was. He heard the voices stop for moment then continue again, this time he was able to make out what they were saying.

"Like I said, it was a poison, lucky for Merlin it was badly made" That was Gaius talking, what poison was he talking about. "It causes a person to dream about their worst nightmares and since we don't know what Merlin dreamt, it would be best if everyone was careful with him, he may realize it was all a dream but depending on what he experienced, he could still not trust certain people and may even be afraid of some" Things slowly came back to him, he remembered getting captured then waking up and feeling pain whenever he tried to use magic. He also remember Arthur's cruel words and Lancelot's actions.

"Gaius" He mumbled and hands were suddenly caressing his face. "Merlin, you're awake, thank god" No, not Lancelot. He didn't want him near, he whimpered and moved away. "Stay away" He finally managed to open his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a confused Lancelot. "Are you okay Merlin?" The warlock flinched upon hearing Arthur's voice. What was going on?

"Merlin? Do you know where you are?" Gaius gently shoved Lancelot to the side to get a better look at Merlin who stared looking around. He was in Gaius's chambers, which meant he was at the castle. "I'm in Camelot, how'd I get here?" His memory was blurry. "We brought you here, don't you remember us saving you?" Lancelot's hand was coming toward his face. Merlin reacted quickly and smacked the knight's hand away. "Don't touch me" He glared at the man who looked back at him, confused and hurt. 

"I think you both should leave" He turned and looked at Arthur. "Obviously he hasn't realized what happened so it may take some time for him to recover completely" He then turned to Merlin. "No one is going to hurt you Merlin, they're leaving ok?" Merlin nodded and watched the king and knight leave. Even though Lancelot had hurt him, he still felt sad watching the older man leave but ignored the feeling.  
\----  
Once Arthur and Lancelot left Gaius turned to Merlin. "Merlin, what all do you remember prior to waking up here?" Merlin sat up and explained what had happened with Arthur and Lancelot. When he finished, he brought his knees up to his chest. "I know this may sound weird but that whole thing was a dream Merlin, none of it actually happened" Merlin knew Gaius wouldn't lie to him but it all seemed so real. "It seemed real though, everything felt real" He'd never had a dream where he could actually feel things happening to him before.

"That's what the poison does, in a way, it locks you in your mind and makes you live through your worst nightmares, most people die, the only reason you're here right now is because whoever made that poison didn't make it correctly, you should count your blessings" Merlin nodded but didn't say anything.  
\----  
A few days had passed since they had gotten and Gwen was worried. She heard from Arthur that Merlin had been given some kind of poison that made him live out his worst nightmares so she expected her friend to be a little jumpy but it seemed every time she tried to talk to him, he'd find some kind of excuse to run off.

Arthur had told her not to worry, none of them knew what he experienced so it may take a while for him to relax. But it was nature to worry to about the people she cared about. Since Merlin wouldn't talk to her, she thought she would try talking to Lancelot. She knew him and Merlin were close so if Merlin would talk to anyone it would be him.

She watched the knights training and waited for them to be done. She occasionally would look around expecting to see Merlin but to her surprise he didn't seem to be around.

Finally Arthur let his knights go and Gwen walked right over to the man she used to have feelings for. "Can I have a word with you Lancelot?" The knight looked mildly surprised but smiled and nodded. "Have you talked since he returned?" That made Lancelot frown. She watched as he looked around as looking for Merlin himself. "No I haven't, he's been...avoiding me" Lancelot ran a hand through his hair. "I've tried talking to him, numerous times but he always looks so scared and ends up running away" Gwen could see the man was upset by Merlin's behavior.

"He's been the same way with me, he always makes an excuse to run off when I try to talk to him, Arthur told me he looks like he's about to cry when ever he tries talking to him" Gwen wanted to help him, everyone did, but it was hard to help someone who wouldn't talk to you. "Gaius told me Merlin's experience wasn't incredibly bad but it was still a bit scarring so it could some time for him to open up"

Gwen nodded. "I just wish he would talk to us, I want to help him so he's back to his normal happy self" She hated seeing her friend like this. "You know you're probably the only person that can get him to come around Lancelot, you am and him are very close and he probably trusts you more than anyone in Camelot" Lancelot flushed at the compliment. He knew she was right, if anyone would be able to talk to Merlin it would be him.  
\-----  
Merlin knew it was only a matter of time before Lancelot would find a way to get him to the knights room. He had been on in Arthur's room bringing him dinner when the King ordered him to go visit Lancelot. 

That was cheating.

It didn't matter that Merlin was still a little afraid of Lancelot because of the poison, he still didn't approve of using Arthur to get him to talk.

He had been standing in front of Lancelot's door for ten minutes. Every time he would work up the nerve to the knock the door he'd remember the dream and chicken out. He was just about to give up and tell Arthur to shove it when the door opened and reveled a shirtless Lancelot. "Were you ever going to knock?" He asked with a small grin. Merlin blushed both from the question and Lancelot standing there without a shirt. 

Lancelot moved aside and Merlin hesitated for a moment before walking into the room, watching as the older man shut the door. "That was cheating you know" Merlin said looking everywhere but at Lancelot. "Having Arthur order me to talk to you" He heard Lancelot chuckle as he put a night shirt on. "That was Gwen, not me, I was going to try to catch you in Gaius's room but Gwen thought it would be easier if she just had Arthur order you" Lancelot's tone softened. "She's been worried about you, we all have"

Merlin couldn't but flinch when Lancelot moved toward him. "Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked in a soft voice. "What did that poison make you see?" Lancelot put his hand on Merlin's cheek and moved his head so they were looking at each other. "I don't want to talk about it" Merlin mumbled avoiding the knights gaze. He tensed as he remembered dream Lancelot slam him into a wall.

"Merlin" The warlock couldn't help but look Lancelot in the eyes, before he realized what was happened he broke down and told Lancelot everything the poison made him experience. By the time he had finished he was clinging to the older man, the only thing keeping him standing was Lancelot's arm around his waist. He could feel his knight running a hand through his hair trying to calm him down.

"None of it was real Merlin, No one here wants you dead and I would never touch you like that, I've told you before, I would never do something you didn't want me to do" Merlin nodded. "I know but I can't stop thinking about it, I've been having nightmares" 

Lancelot kissed the top of his head. "Maybe if you started talking to us you're brain would stop making you thinking of what happened because you'll be happy again" Merlin leaned up and kissed the knight. "Help me forget then" He said pulling away with a small grin. Lancelot grinned back and moved them towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Keep a lookout for more Lancerin fics! Thanks for reading!


End file.
